


IntoTheForrest

by NicoleTheHardyLover



Category: Forrest bondurant fiction, Lawless (2012), Tom Hardy Characters
Genre: Bed Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleTheHardyLover/pseuds/NicoleTheHardyLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1930's prohibition America - A family of brothers run a moonshine business. Forrest Bondurant takes a love interest from the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fic is based on the movie Lawless 2012. Depicted from the book and true story "wettest county in the world" Forrest Bondurant was a real person. The other character from the movie, Maggie Beauford (as far as we know) was not. Actual quotes from the movie and the smut we wish actually happened when Maggie jumped Forrest

BANG BANG BANG. 

"Open up Bondurant" Big Jimmy Johnson shouted loudly. 

It was 6am and the Bondurant Establishment Was silent apart from the soft moans coming from one bedroom in particular.  
Forrest Bondurant had Emily Johnson pinned between the sheets on top of his mattress which was laid out on the dusty wooden floor. He had his face buried between her thighs whilst she clawed at his hair with desire and pushed him that little bit further into her. 

She jumped up at the sound of her daddy's voice at the door. After the initial shock, She began scrambling around for her clothes with sheer panick strewn across her reddened young face. 

Forrest groaned out loud. He knew he shouldn't have picked the mad butcher's daughter to get his end away with but the pickings had been slim the previous night at the barn dance and she had been hanging off his neck like a cheap necklace. Easy lay he had thought. He knew she was only 18 and had a marriage arranged for her by her daddy the following month. Everyone knew everyone's business in Franklin County. That's why her daddy got wind of the liaison so quickly he guessed. Well then he had better go on and face the music, he thought as he pulled on his pants and went to open up. 

After a heated exchange where Jimmy had near on begged Forrest to stay clear of his daughter and lectured him on spoiling her reputation for her future husband - Forrest had sent the Johnson's packing with a half hearted "I honestly never touched her mister" and a smirk across his delectable lips. He adjusted his empty balls in his slacks before heading to the bathroom to shower off the remnants of little miss Johnson's first orgasm. 

Forrest never had any use but one for women. His own mother having being a hard faced individual. She had been more likely to show him and his brothers her back hand than her love.  
Then there was the women who wanted him for his reputation and his money.  
The Bondurant brothers ran a moonshine business on the pretence of a gas station. They were raking it in because nobody enjoyed nothin more in this county than the good ole Liquor making women's panties drop quicker. 

Those women dished up their bodies on a plate, fed it to him on a spoon and washed it up afterwards. And where was the fun in that.


	2. And then there was Maggie..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The City Girl with hope of a simple life...

Maggie Beauford was sick of this life. Sick of the leering men. Sick of dancing for money. Sick of damn Chicago. She needed a way out. "Why don't you head on out West Virginia way?" Asked one of the girls in the dressing room. Maggie adjusted her feather boa with a quizzical look on her face.  
"What in the hell's out there?" Maggie asked.  
"Well that's the point....nothing!" The girl replied. "Nothing but hunky country bootleggers after a little farmhouse wife. No business men thinking they can buy your body for a discount and share you with their friends. The simple life"  
Maggie liked the sound of that. 

"I have a girlfriend who can point you in the direction of work. She gon' got herself a job in a milk barn in Franklin county and her own farmer Giles to milk her titties right back"

The girls erupted in laughter. 

The next day Maggie sat on a train heading in the direction of Franklin County. She wondered if she was making a mistake. She didn't know anybody in Virginia after all, she had some funds saved up from tips earnt in the bar but what if she couldn't find work? 300 bucks to her name wouldn't last her long. 

As she reached the station she sucked in the fresh country air and stood in front of the notice pin board.  
"Cattle for sale", "sewing services available" And there it was "Bar staff required, must cook and clean" The name said Bondurant gas filling station and restaurant. Maggie hailed a cab in the hope of an interview.


	3. Instant Connection

Forrest locked up the distillery barn and put the key around his neck, strolling casually back to the station. He was just thinking about the young Johnson girl last night and her pretty little head going down on him, when he walked through the door and spotted someone standing there. 

The woman was other worldly. Her hair was as orange as fire and her polished nails matched it. Her mint green blouse was unbuttoned to display an ample cleavage but her neckerchief helped to make it less obvious. This woman oozed class. And the city. A Pretty from the city. 

Snapping back from his thoughts, Forrest removed his hat in respect of the lady as she held out her hand to reach for his.   
"Are you Forrest Bondurant?"   
He grunted an acknowledgment. "Umm"  
"I'm Maggie Beauford. They say in town you're looking for someone to help out around the place, is that position still vacant?" 

Forest couldn't help himself 

"Forgive me for asking, but umm...what's a lady like you. Want. Here?" He rumbled. He found the vision of her scrubbing his floors on her knees ridiculous but slightly erotic. 

She made some speech about the city grinding her down and when his brothers entered and gawped at the vision In front of them he made a break for the back room so no one could see his cock bulging in his pants.   
"Well Mr Bondurant, do I get the job?" Maggie called after him.   
"Um...Hmm". Forest managed. 

What the fuck was wrong with him he wondered once he reached the back room and rested his weight on his forearms on the desk. He closed his eyes and pictured her manicured hands caressing his throbbing cock with velvet precision.   
Shit, she was hot.


	4. Hidden desires

Maggie had worked at the Bondurant place for three months now. She had found some female friends in her apartment complex and even owned a motor. Forrest paid her well for taking care of the place. She had also ended up taking care of the brothers just as much. Washing their clothes and feeding them evening meals - definitely not part of her job description but she loved it. Each evening after lock up they all played cards and danced to the latest music. They felt like family to her. And Hell she had tried to loosen Forrest up a few times with her dance moves but he always said the same "I ain't dancin'" and she always ended up circling round him while he looked down at his fingers. She couldn't work the guy out. She had caught him staring at her so many times. She always gave him a warm smile when she did and he would just grunt and look away. He wasn't a man of many words, but he oozed sex appeal. He was so big. So masculine, the strong and silent type. Just what Maggie wanted in a man. Someone who could protect her viciously then hold the door open for her and smack her arse on the way out. She found herself thinking about Forrest when she laid her head down at home on an evening. In her thoughts he would always take up her offer of a dance and grind his crotch Into hers before scooping her up taking her to bed and making love to her hastily. That thought always brought up a desire she had to tuck away and ignore because Forrest wasn't interested.

Forrest on the other hand WAS interested. And he wasn't as good at ignoring his desires. Likewise when he was alone in his stuffy bedroom of an evening, when Maggie had long gone, he made sure she was still there in his thoughts. He had met up with the little Johnson broad in the milk barn last week and bent her over a hay bale just to satisfy his desire for Maggie. She was too good for him, he would never be able to taint their relationship by dry fucking her like he did Emily, or embarrass himself by attempting to. So instead, the new Mrs Emily Smith as she was now married, bore the full force of his cock as he rammed out his frustration and busted nut down the back of her legs with his usual grunt, all the while thinking of his Maggie.  
He jacked himself off regularly thinking of her beneath him. When really he thought, he was the one beneath her.


	5. CutThroat

After 6 more months the sexual tension could be cut with a knife. Except it was forrest's throat that it happened to. 

When Maggie had drove him to the hospital after finding him in a pool of his own blood, all she could think about was how stupid she was for never telling him how she really felt. She didn't think for a minute he would survive. Although he did. The bastards that sliced him had turned on her before she found him, had manhandled and raped her just like the Chicago crowd had done so many times before them. Maggie had closed her eyes while it happened after giving up the fight, and just pictured Forrest cradling her in his arms and enveloping her in an aura of safe.  
She had wondered why he hadn't protected her until she had found him like that in the yard.  
Now at the hospital Maggie felt broken. She decided she wouldn't tell Forrest about her own attack, she thought it might make her seem dirty, weak and used. Not pure like Forrest thought she was. Not that it mattered anymore. She had already decided to move along, realising that wherever you go there are those type of men to seek you out and ruin your bubble. Now she had to leave the only place. And the only person, that ever made her feel happy. 

She told Forrest of her plans and heard him choke on his spittle. He pulled at the neck brace he was wearing and furrowed his brows at her. "Maggie you ain't going anywhere, you can stay at the house with us, you belong here" he had said with a whisper.  
"Besides, who else is gon' tie Howard's shoes?" 

Maggie let out a laugh between silent tears. Howard was always tripping over his own laces and falling flat on his face.  
He was right, she belonged here now and she couldn't leave this place. Nor them. Nor him.  
"have you a spare room Forrest?" she quizzed not wanting to presume anything from the obvious want they both seemed to be exerting now they knew what was important.

"Il fix something real nice up for you Maggie, you ain't sleeping on no mattress on the floor" he decided before falling back into a drug fuelled sleep.  
Maggie felt her heart sink. She couldn't think of anything better than sleeping with him on his mattress on the floor.


	6. TheBestMedicine

Recovering at home, Forrest was helped along by Maggie. She was basically his wife without the sex or kissing. She made him tea and changed his dressings. She fed him his precious moonshine through a straw when he needed pain relief and sang songs to him when he couldn't relax enough to drift off. 

It took a lot for Forrest to give his pride away to Maggie. To let her do these things and act so helpless. But he didn't have a choice. He was bed bound for some weeks and his brothers were taken up with running the business in his absence. The hours he spent alone with her had him feeling all kinds of new and strange emotions. He couldn't understand how he could spend so much time with a broad and not be bucking. How they could get along and make each other laugh and be honest and sincere. He knew by the time he had recovered that Maggie was the one for him. Although he still wasn't sure if she felt the same and for some reason he didn't know of, he daren't risk her friendship to get into her knickers. He really was a changed man.

After a night of working in the restaurant followed by black jack and whiskey with the boys, Maggie was tired. She left the brothers after kissing each one on the cheek and took herself off to bed. She slipped into her peach Silky one piece, with the lace and ran her hand up the inside of her own thigh in bed. She was still having these thoughts of Forrest making love to her, but he didn't seem to be going down that route at all. She wondered if he only saw her as a friend. She turned over and squeezed her eyes shut. She suddenly heard a creaking of someone coming up the stairs and knew it must be Forrest as his bedroom was the only other on the top floor. Instead of going into his own room she heard a creak outside her door, but he didn't enter. She could hear him heavy breathing and after a few seconds just....leaving. 

Maggie was sick of this. Her pussy ached for this man. This impossible stubborn gentleman who had never so much as held her hand. She wanted him, and wether it was her courage or the lashings of moonshine she had consumed earlier, she was gon' get him. 

She stripped in her room so that her naked body was exposed in full and ran her fingers through her hair. She walked with confidence from her own room, across the short distance of hall, over to Forrest's. As she entered she could see his silhouette against his mattress on the floor. He was raised up slightly with his hands on his stomach looking directly at her. 

"You just gon' watch me forever?" She said to him.  
"Um...uh.....What you doin?" Forrest stuttered back.

Maggie ignored him and walked over to the bed. She pulled back the covers and got in at the side of him. He didn't stop her. And she took this as a signal that he wanted her too. Naked at the side of him she draped her breasts over him and planted a wet kiss on his bearded lips, her chest pushing him into the mattress.  
Forrest returned her kiss, letting her dominate him for a few seconds until he could bear it no longer. His dick had never been so hard, and he let Maggie reach down to his waistband and remove his slacks and belt. Once they were off she removed his shirt and both of thier naked bodies moulded together in the heat of their desires. Still pinned to the bed by Maggie and her kiss, he tongued her back and guided her hand to his waiting cock.  
She gasped when she felt the size of him- he was rigid as steel and the girth was intimidating. She creamed at the thought of what he would do with it.  
Before she knew it he had flipped her on her back, she let out a giggle which he stifled with a hard kiss that took her breath away. Now she was on her back, Forrest could really take a good look, the lighting was low and from this angle he could appreciate her womanly curves as he ran his hand down them. He stopped at her pussy and ignored it, driving her wild. She thrust it upwards into his waiting hand and he felt the slick hotness of her juices. He groaned as he used his fingers to finally circle at the bundle of nerves she was offering to him. Maggie moaned aloud, a long drawn out Moan that summarised the relief at him finally touching her after a year of wishing he would. It was so much better than her fantasies. With her eyes closed she didn't notice him dipping his head between her porcelain coloured legs but felt his tongue lash against her bud and dip and roll into her slippery slit. Maggie felt instant burning, and sweet pressure building in her core as the ache became too much. He was lapping at her like a cat drinking milk and she was writhing around on the mattress clawing at it like one too. She came without a word spoken between them, just a loud gasping moan as he rubbed against the aftershocks of her climax with his fingers. When she was spent he moved his body up hers and pulled her legs with him. He held them up like that and then pulled them apart and looked at the sight between them. The pretty pink lips he had just ate for supper. She was beautiful like this, vulnerable.

"Forrest take me" she moaned wondering why he was taking this so slow, he looked like he was savouring every moment but she was so impatient she fumbled around for his cock between her legs. It was still rigid, like hard steel covered in velvet. She moved her soft hands up his shaft and she heard him moan for the first time. She centred it at her opening and moved her hips upwards gently. Forrest still had a hold of her thighs, he could see the tip of his massive cock dipping into her folds. It nearly tipped him over the edge. He couldn't hold off any longer. Maggie knew what she wanted and she wanted him inside her, he could tell by the slick mess all over his dick and balls just from entering his tip.  
Without warning he plunged his full length into her. Maggie moaned loud like a pornstar and he was sure his brothers would be awake at the sound. He didn't care, he had never felt so alive in his life. He began to move in her body, although there was some resistance there due to his size and her tight little cunt not accepting the girth. Maggie hissed air between her teeth at the hot pain tinged with pleasure. He took himself out of her and shifted position by flipping her around so her arse was in the air. He knelt her on her knees with ease and rubbed the engorged head of his penis on her clit and up and down her opening. The squelching noises added to her moans and his heavy breathing, and he charged into her like a bull. She plunged her head into the pillow reaching round to finger nail his arse cheeks, pulling him into her further. Forrest was certain he had never been so deep in anyone and he pounded at her pussy like a dog on heat.  
He felt her starting to tighten on him but he wanted her to look him in the eyes as she came. He slowed down and turned her back around, her eyes were hooded and she bit her lips as he grinded in circular movements his dick stuck inside her.  
"Oh Forrest, you're making me want to come on you" she moaned.  
"I want you to" he grunted "I need you to give it up for me, let me spill into you" he barked as an order. she let her head fall back and she came with such force that it made Forrest come aswell with the contractions around his length. They finished together like that and he flopped down beside her utterly exhausted.  
Maggie laid Over him and felt the sweat on his chest.  
"Well. You sure know how to keep a girl waiting" she said.


End file.
